Plot (AFL)
Unlike most PC/SoW games, Story of World II: A Flowery Life has no actual line plot. 'Prologue: Starting the Game' At the start of game, the player will be on a car with Headmaster Ulrich. The things to do next will determine the protagonist' whole identity. This page explains all the steps. If the player hasn't created a town yet, they have two options in the main menu: New Game and Continue. If New Game is selected, the player will start this game on a car with Headmaster Ulrich. Continue will be available once the player already has a last save file. Press the button to begin a new game. The player can tell that they want to play as a boy, a girl, or let this game decide one at random. Once the gender is selected, the player will be asked to choose skin tone, face, hairstyle + color, and eye shape + color. Players will be able to change the protagonist' clothes after they have unlocked Angela the fashionista in this game. The options for hair color are blond (default), light brown, brown, blue, red, green, pink, dark brown, gold, dark blue, orange, light orange, dark green, purple, black, and platinum blond. After the player has finished to customize their character's appearance, the scene will progress when finished. Next, they are prompted to choose their birthday. Once the player has confirmed their character's birthday, enter the name of your character. The player can have this game use a default name, have this game think of another randomly chosen name, or one can name the character themsevles. The default boy's name is Florian, and the default girl's name is Birgit. The character's can be up to ten characters long; this can't be changed later. Finally, if all settings are correct, press A to confirm your choices and start the game. 'Arc 1: First Encounter' At the start of game, the player learns that their character decided to become an idol in Privaria after reading a letter. Later, you meet Lindemann, State Minister of Privaria. Lindemann explains that he is the one who accepted one's application to become an idol in Privaria. Lindemann explains that the player's land plot is not yet complete, so they will stay with another idol until it's ready. After a brief look at town and the surrounding area, Lindemann takes the player to the mountain, where they meet Headmaster Ulrich, who will be teaching one how to become an idol. When your own land plot has been made ready in a week, the player will leave Ulrich's place and go to their own land plot. Ulrich shows you to your room and explains that there is a Toolbox, Storage Box, and bookshelf here. The Storage Box is for things like bugs and other things that you collect. The bookshelf has information on different features of this game. More books will get added over time. Next, Lindemann shows the player a bed, where they can sleep. When the player goes to sleep, the day ends and you will wake up the next day. Lindemann also says that you should write in your journal before bed each night. He then gives you 1000 Cash. After this, you will be prompted to save your game in one of the two save slots. Then, go to bed. On the first day of tutorial, the player meet Harriet who is also an idol. She lives at Sweet Love Patisserie with her parents and one older brother. Lindemann explains about your heart meter, which is in the upper-left corner of the screen. Your heart meter shows your stamina level. Your heart meter will deplete when you do physical activities like using tools. If your heart meter becomes empty, you will collapse. You can increase your heart meter by eating or sleeping. After this, Melanie arrives. We go together to the river, where she explains how to swim. Here is a more detailed explanation: walk onto the end of the dock until it says to press B to dive in. Press B to dive in, then use the Circle Pad to swim around. If an exclamation mark appears over your head, press A to dive underwater and look for an item. To get out of the water, swim close to the dock until it says to press B to get out, then press B. Keep an eye on heart meter, because your stamina will decrease a little bit each time you come up from a dive. After the player and Melanie swim in the river, the player goes home and Lindemann gives him or her 500 Cash before bed. Then, check on the bed and go to sleep. 'Arc 2: The Lost Residents' When the player first starts a new life in Privaria, there were not so many people. The player can meet and add some new citizens if they know how to unlock them. Missing characters are listed alphabetical. 'Arc 3: The Campground' After you have unlocked all of the unlockable characters, visit Mr. Ulrich and talk to him. Ulrich will give three tasks for you to complete: *Place 5 Ball Topiaries in the town: The blueprint for the Ball Topiary is 800 Cash at HD Entertainment. To make each one, you need to combine 3 Small Branches, 1 Small Material Stone, and 3 Moondrop Flowers. *Place 10 Street Lights in the town: The Street Light blueprint is 1600 Cash at HD Entertainment. It will will require to combine 1 Small Material Stone and 3 Iron. The Iron can be bought directly from Rebecca for 510 Cash each. You won't have the mine unlocked to get it yourself. *Place 3 Wooden Benches in the town: The Wooden Bench blueprint only costs 800 Cash at HD Entertainment. It requires players to combine 5 Small Lumber to make a Wooden Bench. Small Lumber can be obtained by chopping Small Branches or the player can chop down the leafy trees. Once the request has been completed, your relationship will be boosted with 500 SP. The next day after Ulrich's request and the player raised their friendship with Mr. Ulrich to 3 Symbols (30,000 SP), he will tell the player story about a campground, which is located between Casimir's Loft House and Donau Apartment through the path in Greenfield Park. Ulrich can't find the key he lost last week. Perhaps someone might have an idea? Visit Vladimir inside his house. Vladimir confirms he can craft a Key if the player brings him 10 Silver Ore and 40 Gold Ore (not processed Silver and Gold, respectively). Once the player has collected those materials, go back to Vladimir's House and he will make a Key. As the player starts to leave, Holger catches up to them and hands over the potion that will be used to dissolve the key. Finally, head back to Primrose Private School then return the key to Ulrich. The key appears to be perfect, but too soon to tell if it is a complete item. The player will automatically go to bed for the day. The next morning, you will be greeted by Hertha, a young cyclist - who tells one that her house has built completely. 'Arc 4: The Final' At the end of Arc 3, the player saw a sillouette of a Kanimal. To learn more about this small animal, they must unlock both Cheryl and Jovi. Their respective unlocking criteria can be seen on their respective pages. Two weeks after Cheryl and Jovi have unlocked, when the player enters Cheryl's room inside her house, one will discover that they had a big fight and won't make up. Prince Henry will stop by and diagnose it as Unforgivable Sickness. He says it is a rare sickness, and it has no known cure. Prince Henry has heard that sometimes the fighters will make up after a few days, but there is no way to know if Cheryl and Jovi will make up. Prince Henry thinks Doctor Diego might have some useful information that might help. Note: Cheryl and Jovi will now be found sitting down with a thinking pose as small puffs of smoke coming out of their head, never moving or going outside. They will be stuck inside their respective rooms until the player solved the problem of their never-ending fight. This means Jovi will not open her shop this time. Go talk to Doctor Diego, who suggests that the player can go ask Prima instead. Diego says the Flower Queen knows more about fight than she does. Prima says there is a cure for Big Fight. Players need to collect the Life of Black Princess, which comes from the Kanimal responsible for life. Unfortunately, the player doesn't know who this Kanimal is. Prima suggests that it might appear to one when the time is right. That night, the player will get call from a mysterious princess. The vision will instruct to collect specific items and then meet her at the Queen's Castle during daytime. The Kanimal doesn't tell you in the phone what one will need to collect, so in one morning when the player wakes up, go into Requests menu. The player will find this request, titled "An Alleged Intervention" and its required items: *'1 Great Milk:' You can collect this by taking good care of your cows. Eventually one will obtain great-quality milk. *'1 Blue Rose:' This flower seed can be purchased from Sophie's Flowers for 75 Cash each. The flower will take 12 days to grow. *'1 Moonstone:' The Moonstone Ore can be found in gem ore nodes located in the Southeast mine site #3 (the one with three nodes) and the Southwest mine site #1, which only has one node. Take the Moonstone Ore to Vladimir and pay him 250 Cash to process it into Moonstone. Have the three items in your bag and visit the Flower Queen's Castle between 6:00 and 20:00. The Shiba Inu Kanimal will appear and introduce herself as Shizuka. She has been watching you ever since he saw one in the principal's car that brought the player to Privaria. A moment later the little guy will take the required materials and make An Alleged Intervention. Monica instructs you to give it to Cheryl first, then Jovi. The next morning, the player will discover that Cheryl and Jovi have make up by waving at each other, then smile and dance while Shizuka applauds happily as a happy tune plays. Shizuka also informs you that she is going to help one now out just like the other Kanimals do. The player will now find Shizuka as one of the helper Kanimals. She is here from Monday through Friday at the Flower Queen's Castle. The townspeople will gather together for a celebration party and even the Flower Queen and her sprites will appear to appreciate all the hard work one has done. After that the game credits will roll and the player returns back inside of their idol house the next morning. The game will continue to play on. As a reward for completing the town restoration, the player will have a trophy added to shelf by the front door of their house. 'Aftermath' *The player can get married. *If by chance the player had seen 1st & 2nd Rival Events between the two rival couples, the remaining 3rd & 4th events now can be triggered. After all rival events are viewed then the rival couple will get married one week later. Category:Walkthrough in Games